


Peggy Carter, The Greatest Innovator of the 20th Century

by captaindumbass



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Coming Out, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Threesome, Soft Domme Peggy Carter, Strap-Ons, Top Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindumbass/pseuds/captaindumbass
Summary: She tapped her fingers on the thick wool of her skirt and smirked  to carefully reset the momentum, she wasn’t about to let the anticipation of tomorrow ruin today. “Okay, who fucked who?” she purred, with a shit eating grin splayed across her features.“I can’t believe you just asked me that,” Steve announced with the composure of a man who was slipping on ice.“Go on,” she pressed, her voice low and annoyingly devilish.“Bucky and me, we switched but uh, I always liked -”“Getting fucked” She said matter of factually, popping her shoe on her foot.“Yeah” Steve nodded, his entire body dripping with Red Dye No.5.She popped on the other shoe and stood up again, and gracefully placed her hands on her hips.“Interesting.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically I wrote a fic about Peggy pegging Steve Rogers because pegging is my own personal brand 
> 
> fics inspired by this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000153?view_adult=true

“Agent Carter” Steve sighed, his hair still plastered to his forehead in some places and stood askew like the leaning tower of Pisa in others.

Peggy leaned over slightly towards him, hiking the ragged sheet over her chest. She quirked an eyebrow and attempted to flatten down the hairs trying to make a break from Steve’s head.

“Considering what we’ve just done I think you’ve earned the right to call me Peggy don’t you?” she asked, finishing Steve’s side swoop with a small pat from her manicured fingers to his head.

“Yes Ma'am,” Steve nodded, the rosy hue on his cheeks still present. Infact that hue had been present since the day he met Peggy Carter. It’s like she introduced herself and return he immediately threw himself into a vat of Red Dye No.5.

“Steve” her tone was halfway between peeved and pleading.

Steve looked around the room with infinite calm and wisdom in what Peggy had just said, at least with what appeared to be infinite calm and wisdom. In reality, Steve, with his knowledge of women at about the same level as a child’s knowledge about splitting uranium atoms, was only looking around the room to avoid looking at Peggy, who’s curious tone was making him sweat in a way that made him glad he wasn’t going to be touched naked again that day.

“What?” he asked finally, because he wanted Peggy to be honest. And mostly because he was clueless.

“Nothing- ” she started, like a woman who wasn’t Peggy Carter. She interrupted herself and started as she meant to, “Just don’t call me that in bed, it makes me feel like you’re fucking your elderly neighbour.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, like a dog who’s just been caught pulling butcher’s papers from the kitchen garbage can. He hummed in quick agreement as Peggy finished tucking a stray strand of spun gold behind his ear.

“I wouldn’t have even got that back in the day before you know,” he guestered to his heaving person, “ _this._ ”

“I still think half of New York are complete imbeciles for letting you pass by,” Peggy said and there was nothing in her previous behaviour towards him that indicated that she was lying. She had told him on more than one occasion that the pectorals the size of planets were a nice touch, even if a little unnecessary on Howard’s behalf.

“I’m sure whoever I conned into having sex would have loved all the wheezing.”

“From her or from you?”

“From me, you know what my lungs were like. Buck used to call them ‘my shitbag airbags,’” Steve smirked in a way so fond, it would make anyone think that he missed having lungs made from half deflated beach balls. However in reality he missed James Barnes teasing him about having lungs made from half deflated beach balls.

Peggy screwed up her nose, “That’s graphic of him” she said like she hadn’t spent her entire adult life with men whose idea of courteous conversation was finding new words for penises with a glass of sherry after dinner. She beckoned over to a gold tube on the makeshift bedside table. Next to the golden tube on the milk crate with candle on it was a compact mirror. It was the same colour as the tube but tarnished with age and wear, with an engraving of ‘M.C’ on the lid.

When they first met, Steve had asked her why she’d chosen to get ‘M’ rather than ‘P’ engraved on the mirror. She had told him that it was her mother’s, who incidentally shared her name and who incidentally, was far more lecherous that a barnacle attached to the bottom of an old ship. She’d also told him she’d always incidentally preferred her middle name too.

“Can you please pass me those, I need to meet Stark in 20 minutes.”

Steve gathered both items in one large hand and passed them across the poor excuse of a bed to Peggy.

“I should probably check on the dancers” Steve announced as Peggy applied the deadly shade of red to her lips, neatenting the smudged edges with expert precision. “Bucky woulda loved to see me in a chorus line” his tone was fond again.

Genuine fondness between friends has never annoyed Peggy before. She’s always been of the belief that the world could do with a little more fondness in it. But there’s something in the way that Steve carefully runs his tongue along his plump lower lip, or gets a look in his eye suited far more to a man gazing upon a constellation of freckles on his lover’s face than a man only speaking _fondly_ about his best friend.

“I’m sure he’d like to see you too” she tested her face hardened in thought, her eyebrows pinched like stubborn caterpillars on her pale face.

Steve was taken aback by the shift in tone. The room was suddenly drained of it’s post coital bliss and was pumped with something a invariably more uneasy. Steve snapped his head to look at her but she’s fixated on the puddle besides the bucket, clearly doing a terrible job of collecting the rain that is lashing onto the roof of Peggy’s quarters and consequently dropping onto the floor of Peggy’s quarters.

“Steve I’d like to be perfectly candid with you” she announced bluntly, her eyes still fixated on the damp spot in the corner of the room.

“Uh” he posed, eqlouantly.

“You and Barnes” her tone mellowed but was still inquisitive. It was very clear that she knew how to control her voice and her body language. She’d never get to be in this position in the SSR if she couldn’t. She finally turned her head back towards Steve, who looked as dumb struck as the day he walked out of Howard Stark’s machine.

“We’re - _were_ ” Steve stuttered before speaking, his voice was filled with an uncertain melancholy, he’s not really sure if he should be using the past tense. Bucky and the rest of the 107th had been stuck behind enemy lines for weeks. Even the most optimistic man would have lost every ounce of hope of them still being alive at this point. Luckily Steve wasn’t just optimistic, he was kind of foolish too. That combined with his new shiny body, he probably had the best shot in the world of finding them, even if that shot was one taken in the dark, blindfolded with his arms tied behind his back. “We are _just friends._ ”

“Well I think that answers my question don’t you?”

Steve wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but he understood in an instant what he’d insinuated with his telling choice of words. Steve exhaled a long breath, like he was trying to rid himself of everything within him before Peggy could blow him up like the Hindenburg. He laid his palms flat on his covered legs for a moment. “I don’t think we were ever _just friends_ ” he resigned.

She put the lipstick on her own milk crate bedside table with a pointed click. She took a deep inhale and processed the information. It didn’t take long, it’d been something she’d half expected for a while. She’d seen Barnes just as she arrived in Azzano. He hung around the barracks with a sly grin plastered onto his face that said he was either going to try and con you out of your father’s inheritance or take you to a dark corner and take you apart quickly and efficiently, like throwing a jigsaw puzzle down the stairs. As he was always giving that look to a dark eyed svelte fellow, who hung around him like a bee to a flower. Peggy’d always assumed the the latter. When she realised who that was, flirting with Juan Lopez like it was easier than breathing air, it wasn’t too hard to assume that he’d extended the same behaviour to an equally svelt, possibly more arduously righteous, man in his life.

Peggy stood from the bed and pulled the top blanket around her naked self. The blanket was rough on her skin, it poked and prodded her like an irritating child or the nagging feeling that you’d left the iron on 20 minutes after leaving the house. She avoided Steve’s eyes for a moment, she didn’t want to press him for anything else. She liked Steve and he liked his sense of autonomy, she wasn’t about to force words into his mouth even if it was, _‘Everything’s okay’_.

“I guess this is goodbye then” Steve chirped like a grasshopper that was currently in the process of being squashed by a steam roller.

Peggy felt her face pulling in tight with confusion, “Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve told you I’m queer,” he finally peered up at her as she’d slipped back into her brassiere and panties. He looked only directly at her face as if to try and make his point further, “or at least was.”

Peggy groaned and held down tightly on the itchy blanket she still had bundled in her hand to stop her hand instinctively pinching at her nose. She looked at Steve, who by now had been maintaining eye contact longer than she’d ever experienced before in her life. Not that she minded that, Steve has beautiful eyes. Although he was currently so red he looked fit to be covered with garlic butter and be served as a fish course.

“By the way you just enthusiastically put your tongue inside me I don’t have any doubts that you’re into women, Steve,” she hopped gracefully back into her first stocking, being careful not to snag it. She looked up again at Steve, “You can like both.”

“I can?” He asked dumbfounded but brimming with excitement, like the thought had never occurred to him.

“Of course, who’s out there to tell you otherwise.” She crossed her arms in protest of anyone dare tell Steve Rogers what to do, like he’d even listen anyway.

“There’s not a soul on earth to tell me I can’t like both too.”

“What?” Steve leaned forward in the bed as to catch the words in the air before they hit the ground.

Peggy nods and smirked as she finally clipped her stocking into place. She quickly pulled up the other one and clipped it too.

Steve still looked like he’d been slapped across the face by a handwritten copy, first edition kama sutra. Peggy hoped there was a myriad of images of her with a couple of the dancers flickering behind those baby blues. He rubbed the back of his neck and wheezed in what was probably the first time in months, “Not to be crude, but holy shit.”

She placed her hands on her hips and licked over the waxiness coating her lips, “Don’t you think I feel the same way about you and Sergeant _Jawline_ ,” she said confidently. She wasn’t about to deny that because she'd thought about it ever since she'd figured out who Bucky Barnes was and the teams he most definitely batted for, even though she was pretty sure Steve was never going to ask it.

Steve leaned forward again in the low candle light, his abs creasing in neat rolls as he leaned to put his hand on his chin in careful thought, “You are just full of surprises.”

“The day you think you’ve figured me out is the day you’re well and truly screwed, Rogers.”

He smirked and placed his other hand behind his head. His planes of muscle illuminated curiasco in the murky light. Steve splayed out like this made Peggy think that Michelangelo would have fired David on the spot if he’d met Steve Rogers.

“I think you’re right there. Although I do want to know more, if that’s okay Peg?” he grinned that dumb little grin that made Peggy want to kiss him but also punch him in the face for making a woman like Peggy so vulnerable in her chest and between her legs. She began to nod before Steve started again, “Y’know about you, and me and _Buck._ ” His tone was a little more wavering this time, which was completely understandable for a man who was merely hours away of executing a rescue/suicide mission for the man he’d clearly been more than _fond_ of his entire life.

“I’ve got 10 minutes before I need to leave. Question for question? If you want to talk about him, I’d like to.” There was no way Peggy was about to let Bucky Barnes die either, she was going to keep him alive one way or another.

Steve gives another careful nod whilst sipping a glass of water.

Peggy pulled her slip from the tattered wood floor and examined it for any snags before pulling it on in a little triumph. She smoothed the satin fabric down and turned her attention to the newly present again Steve, “When did you first know you were attracted to him? Or boys?"

"It was always him, only him. At least at first. But Buck-" he deflected his gaze from her and she looked away giving him privacy as he rifled through so many memories that could count as the first time. That what it feels like, being in love with someone, everything feels like the first time for something.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and chewed on the hangnail on his thumb, his voice was slightly muffled, “11 I guess. I wanted him to look at me the way girl’s looked at him, but in retrospect, he looked at those girls the way he looked at me.”

“That’s very sweet.”

He removed his thumb from his mouth and smiled at Peggy, who was finishing up closing the delicate buttons of her dress shirt, “I’ve never talked to anyone about this before. It feels good.”

Something exploded inside Peggy, the warmth from Steve radiated through her.

“The same question to you Pegs.”

“No imagination,” she chortled shaking her head teasingly “Not quite as sweet as your story, during boarding school we used to practice kissing on each other, and I guess I liked it a little more than just for practice.”

Steve stuck out his bottom lip in apparent satisfaction.

Peggy looked around the dank room as if to find inspiration for a question. She already knew exactly what she wanted to ask but she didn’t want to scare Steve away. She wanted to know if Steve loved him but honestly, she already knew the answer to that question. So she stared at the mottled wall of her living quarters and asked, “Is Barnes a homosexual?” she let out a squeak as she wiggled into the tightness of her woolen skirt, narrowly missing the bucket. It was pretty much empty anyway, even if she had knocked it.

“Yes,” Steve announced hanging on the ‘s’ like he wasn’t entirely convinced in what he was saying, “Not like me though. Those girls were just for show, I think, he seemed to like me a hell of a lot more than them.” He paused for a second and examined the moles on his left hand, “Actually I don’t really know, we’ve never really talked about it. I suppose we should have done, before _y’know_.”

 _Y’know_ was quickly becoming a synonym for the atrocities of war. It was far easier to look a man in the eye and give a solemn _y’know_ than tell something that no man alive should ever have the misfortune of telling.

Peggy could see the sadness and apprehension fill him like mustard gas into the trenches. She decided on lightening the mood as she fixed her stray hair pins. “Shame, I wouldn’t have been adverse to inviting him into our quarters,” she mumbled whilst holding one of the pins between her teeth as she affixed another behind her ear.

“Peggy!”

She crossed her arms again, “Tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing about one of the dancers out there.”

Steve suddenly looked very childlike and very innocent, “Nope!”

Peggy hoped he was faking it, that he was just as crude as she was. That he’d been thinking the same saudid things that hadn’t left her mind for weeks. No such luck. “God you weren’t were you?” she announced in defeat.

He shook his head and laughed as he picked up the final stray pin and handed it to Peggy.

“Did you ever have a girlfriend?” He asked as the cool tang of metal left his hand. He sat back down against the headboard with a resigned thud. His body became achingly stiff, like it had become tired just with the anticipation of finding Bucky. Worry had begun to gnaw at his thick muscles and youthful features like rot through wood. He’d clearly suffered loss before, because what man steps into a machine like Stark’s if he had anything to lose, but whatever had happened before seemed to pale in comparison to Bucky.

She pinned the final unruly curl into place before answering softly, “No, nobody ever came close. I fooled around a little here and there, but nothing tangible.”

She turned away from Steve as she put on and straightened her jacket. Steve wore his feeling on his body like big bold tattoos, etched in vibrant colours and beautiful designs. He did his best to hide them but they moved and swirled on his body every time he spoke or moved. Her heart strained across her chest. She’d never loved anyone or been open like he was, at least before Steve, who’d she’d been dying to fall in love with since they day they met. She turned around after composing herself, she wasn’t to let Steve know what she knew, even if his stunning tattoos told her everything she needed to know.

She tapped her fingers on the thick wool of her skirt and smirked to carefully reset the momentum, she wasn’t about to let the anticipation of tomorrow ruin today. “Okay, who fucked who?” she purred, with a shit eating grin splayed across her features.

“I can’t believe you just asked me that,” Steve announced with the composure of a man who was slipping on ice.

“Go on,” she presses, her voice low and annoyingly devilish.

“ Bucky and me, we switched but uh, I always liked -”

“Getting fucked” She said matter of factually, popping her shoe on her foot.

“Yeah” Steve nodded, his entire body dripping with Red Dye No.5.

She popped on the other shoe and stood up again, and gracefully placed her hands on her hips, “Interesting.”

She let her voice settle into a growl, “Incidentally I always liked _doing_ the fucking”

“How-”

“A contraption made from belts and a wooden rod covered in a rubber coating, quite ingenious really.” Peggy interrupted, clearly eager to finally tell someone about her ingenuity.

 _“Interesting_ ” Steve mirrored, “Do you miss it?”

“Do you?” She rubuttled as she began to walk out of the door. She looks back over her shoulder to Steve, who’s swirling tattoos of truth were proposing something that Steve was never going to propose himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peggy arrived in Howard Stark’s office he was hunched over a contraption of aluminum and bronze, it jittered and in whirred in his steady hands, it’s purpose was completely unknown, but knowing Howard it was going to make a very easy everyday task unnecessarily complicated. He blew at the strands of dark hair that hung in his eyes like spiders legs that had absolutely no business being that close to his eyes. A dull tapping from his machinery filled the small workspace, it was hypnotic like a metallic metronome. His nose scrunched with every delicate turn of his of hand, he was mesmerizing to watch.

As he turned his hand she thinks back to Steve’s hands on her earlier, chaste and delicate for a man of his size. Thick fingers wrapping around her thick thighs anchoring himself as he dipped his head down, caressing her with his tongue, dipping between the folds and curves of her sex, Steve's hand still gripped firmly to the paleness of her. Suddenly the hands traversing plains of milky skin are her own, long fingered and red tipped, tweaking at Steve's nipples, leaving raised welts on the pert curve of his ass and slipping between his full lips pouted like a Greek statue. Then the hand is Barnes’, thick and heavy like Steve's, it fits over Steve's body like it was grown that way, each ridge of his finger prints fitting over the rises and falls of Steve's body like a evolutionary jigsaw.

She catches her breath as she imagines herself and Barnes rocking against Steve in turn, their rhythm punctuated with breathy sighs from Steve, guttural and needy and just for them.

“Shit”, Howard murmured as he leaned in closer to his project. The outburst knocked Peggy out of her daydream.

Peggy lifted a small sum of metal that weighed far heavier than she was expecting. She held the small ball in her hand and looked around the tidy office, then as she grew tired of looking over Stark’s myriad of toys she focused back on the man himself and dropped the dense clump of metal back onto the work surface.

Howard jumped at the instrustive noise, the colour left his cheeks for a second before he caught sight of Agent Carter stood before him, ankles crossed leaning against his second workbench. As the grey shock left his face Peggy realised there probably was a better way of getting Howard’s attention than creating a bang in a warzone.

She crossed her arms over one another, her ample biceps stretching against the material.

“We have a meeting, or did you forget?”

Howard placed his work on the bench and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, leaving a dark smear in the sweat, like a squid had sneezed on his face and tried to rub it off with an equally as inky rag.

“How could I forget you, baby doll?”

Peggy was nobody’s baby doll, but she did like the idea of that drawled thick with heat from her own lips to a pair of baby blues staring up at her.

“Try saying that with your tongue stapled to the roof of your mouth?” her eyebrow tweaked as she finished the sentiment.

Howard made a hiss, like his heart had been punctured in three places.“Is it wrong that, that’s kinda doing it for me?” He yanked at the neckline of his dirty tank top, “Hot under the collar?”

Peggy cocked her head as she quietly fantasised about Steve Rogers’ collar bundled in her fist, “No, everyone’s gotta get their kicks from somewhere.”

Howard’s eyes brightened like two headlamps on a car owned by a horny teenager, careening down a highway at 11:53pm.

“Don’t flatter yourself Howard”

He sighed playfully and wiped his hands on the nearest and cleanest rag, which looked to be an old vest just like the one he was wearing.

“I need a favour,” Peggy asked, her arms now braced behind her. She felt an odd sensation hit the tip of her finger, not unlike the wobble of jello that had been scared stiff at the prospect of being eaten.  

“If you go to dinner with me,” He moved toward her, perching on the end of the bench besides her. Peggy stood a good inch taller than Howard in her heels, which made most men reconsider her, but not Stark. Stark liked all kinds of women, short women, tall women, thick women, slim women, dark skinned and light skinned women and if the tabloids were to be believed sometimes not even women at all.

If this had been another life she may have considered Howard, with his eyes like coffee liqueur and mustache that didn’t quite make him look like a sex offender, but that was this life.

“I've just rolled-” She paused and corrected herself, even though she was a sexually liberal woman, she wasn’t about talk about Steve with Howard, even though he can probably smell the sex on her. She can’t help but think about the way Steve’s fingers felt inside her, hot and calculated. She wondered how she'd feel inside him. Just the thought made her cross her legs a little tighter beneath her skirt.

“I’ve just been with Steve, I don't really think you've got a cat in hell's chance.”

Howard grinned and leaned back from Peggy, “It was worth a shot.”

“How was it? I'm very intrigued,” it turns out that Howard Stark can smell sex like a bloodhound. “I did a pretty good job with that one huh?” He’s been looking at Steve like he’s icecream on a summer’s day ever since he’d stepped out of the now fondly named ‘Howard Stark’s Hottie Machine’

“You only want to know this because it would be the most socially acceptable way to fuck your own ego.” She can’t stop imagining Howard and Steve together for a second, which she wouldn’t be adverse to either, If they weren’t planning a rescue mission for the man Steve had built his entire with.

The way Steve talked about Bucky was nothing Peggy had seen before. Steve was nothing like she’d ever seen before. She was going to drag Barnes back from Austria herself if she had to, just to see them when they were reunited, the heat and love radiating between them like an atomic bomb.

He shrugged and Peggy wasn’t sure if it was that he truly wanted to fuck Steve or that he just wanted to stick his dick his own god damn genius.

"So if you’re done flirting..."

Howard nodded and began putting the tools back into their designated positions on the wall.

She hated having to ask for favours, not that it made her seem weak, she just hated having to ask Howard for anything as he had a tendency to hold them over her head. This was different, this was for Steve. Peggy would run into enemy territory naked, blazing machine guns filled with paintballs for Steve. Not that he’d ask her to, that would have no strategic value whatsoever, but in theory she’d do it. She’d do anything for him, anything to him.

“I need a plane, 5am tomorrow, please.” She asked in a way that she hoped didn’t sound like she was regretting saying before she’d even finished.

“ And?"

“I need you to fly it, please” she stated, crossing her arms again.

“There's no better pilot on this damn contient” Stark said with the confidence of a man who'd had that line work for him a thousand times over.

Peggy rolled her eyes and stood up again fully, her strong and feminine frame casting a curved shadow across the poorly lit workspace.

“I know you know your onions, just be there”

Stark saluted her with two fingers and winked before heading back to his work station. She forgoed asking him if he planned on sleeping before their little expedition over enemy lines. For all his downsides, Peggy did trust Howard Stark.

Peggy turned away and caught sight of the cause of the strange sensation that rippled through her fingertips earlier, the stiff jello.  She passed  the block of what looks to be black rubber between her hands. The visions of her holding the hips of a slight blonde rattled through her body and down between her legs. The blonde squealed in excitement and lust, her hair bouncing in the candle light as Peggy took her deeply and passionately.

This gave Peggy an idea, the best idea that anyone has had in a long time.

She felt frantically in her pocket for her penknife, she'd always been handy with a knife, “Howard, do you have any use for this?”

“No”

She grinned to herself, thinking of the low moans between the gasps, “Good.”

Howard peered up from his work as Peggy headed out of the room, “Do I want to know?”

She smirked and glanced over Howard, who was silently pleading her to tell him, “Actually, probably yes but I’m not going to tell you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy wrapped her knuckle purposely on the door of Steve's quarters. Ever since he'd arrived at the 107th the show runner had insisted that America's Golden Boy be given a proper place to sleep. He'd rejected the offer of a room in the disused manor house turned officers quarters, over and over until he was blue in the face, but unfortunately that wasn't good enough. It was a little unnecessary most of the time but a blessing tonight, Peggy thought as she leaned, palm flat against the splintering wood. Steve opened the door and poked his head out to great her, “Steven.”

He took a step back and invited her in. The room is a little grander than her own, grand being a generous term in the first place. The roof looked intact at least and the bed is wider than Steve's shoulders even. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her satchel besides her feet.

He closed the door and faced back into the room.

Peggy rolled back her shoulders and settled her palms on the bed,“Howard Stark has agreed to fly us over tomorrow.”

“Us?” Steve muttered, pulling out the chair from the sketch laden desk and placed it in front of her and sat down, legs crossed rather carefully at the ankles.

Peggy could feel her lips quirk at the corners, “Do you think i'm going to let Howard Stark take you alone? He'd probably kidnap you and take you to his trophy room.”

“Trophy?”

She basked in his naivety, it was  warming to experience something to openly and honestly innocent, even if it was only for a second.

Steve cocked his head for a moment. Peggy had always wondered what he thought of himself. He watched his body change in an instant. Usually when people’s bodies change it’s a slow, grinding process, where you change a little everyday getting used to your reflection as you. But what greeted Steve in the mirror was something completely new in a flash of searing light. Slender limbs were replaced with thick rings of muscle, a slight jaw was replaced with a jaw sharper than a Greek blade. Peggy wanted to do something tonight that reminded him a little of, well, being _little_.

“You're Howard's greatest achievement,” she purred as she leant forward, pushing her nyloned knee between Steve’s, “But, the world shouldn’t give him all the credit, you provided him with the perfect canvas.”

Steve shook his golden head and dipped his eyes, “You don't mean that.”

Peggy liked modesty in a man and on Steve it was particularly flattering, the red in his cheeks really brought out the blue in his eyes. “If I didn’t like that aw shucks look on your face so much I'd slap it off you,” She thrust her other thigh between is legs, causing them to spread without any resistance from Steve. “You are beautiful, aren't you?” She sighed trying to stay composed for a little while longer.

“You seem to think so,” He retorted with almost a smirk on his lips.

Peggy leaned further into Steve, she could hear his heart pounding from across the space between them.

“Barnes seems to think so too”

Steve’s face suddenly twisted into something sadder, “Thought so.”

“ _Thinks_ so,” The words were thick and purposeful, like no truer words had ever been spoken. This may be war but she wasn’t about to let hope dwindle out of Steve.

Peggy tapped at the bag on the floor with her foot, “Maybe we can do something remind you of him.”

She placed her hand on the thick wool of his trousers, squeezing into the lean muscle of his thigh. She dipped her head and peered up at him through the thickness of her lashes, her brown eyes swelling with chocolate covered want.

Steve’s voice was dry and he almost choked on his words, “Steal hot dogs?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, she thought for a second it’d ruin the atmosphere but what’s the point in having sex with someone if you can’t laugh with them too, “Yes, there's a vendor right down the hall.”

She rolled her tongue between her waxy coated lips as she positioned herself onto Steve’s lap. Her skirt had already begin to roll up her thighs as she braced her stockinged legs in the empty space behind the chair. There was always something so dangerously sexy about this part, Steve fighting the urge to run his hand along her thigh because she hadn’t told him to do so yet. The cold air nipped at the exposed skin at the tops of her thighs, the elastic clips strained against her full thighs. This was her favourite part, the cusp of a hurricane that she was in control of.

She arched her back into Steve, enjoying the swell beneath her and dipped down to the floor with the other and “Look in this bag.”

She held the worn leather bag between them in enough space for Steve to look inside.

Steve put his hand into the bag. Peggy could see his arm muscles strain against the cream cotton that could barely contain them, she bit back a hushed moan. She loved to be in control, even when the the incomparable Steve Rogers made it increasingly difficult.

His hand emerged from the bag, his thick fingers wrapped around a heavy black unit of silicone, the leather straps attached to it in a harness emerging from the bag like roots. He squeezed it again for clarity and passed over it with his eyes.

“What is this?” He asked, knowing full well what it was.

“Pure unbridled innovation and genius,” Peggy smirked, admiring her pocket knife carving handiwork.

His voice cracked with anticipation, “Is this-”

“A cock, yes”

He shuffled slightly and glanced up at her with those baby blues, with that innocent look that sends every nerve in Peggy’s body haywire.

“Your eyes say panicked but the poking in my thigh tells me otherwise.”

His lips pulled into a smirk and his eyebrows bounced and the swell of his cock beneath her ass became un-ignorable. She fought the urge to rock against it. She tossed the bag on the floor and began to toy at the buttons on Steve’s shirt, popping them slowly, his chest heaving with anticipation beneath her hands. His and hands arms went rigid at his sides, his huge triceps convulsing from underneath his loosening shirt, as he tightened his grip on Peggy’s makeshift cock.

She slipped her two fingers into his pink mouth, sliding the sharpness of her nails against the delicate pink skin on the inside of his lip. As she moved them deeper into his mouth he began to suck on them like he’s been missing them his entire life, the padded warm of his tongue underneath the tips of her fingers. She could feel herself leaking through her panties onto Steve’s trousers as he’s sucking on her fingers like man who’s missed having parts of him filled. His crystal blue eyes are almost nothing but pools of obsidian when he peered up at her through the thickness of his lashes.

“Oh you look so good like this Stevie,” she drawled out, trying desperately to keep her composure.

She kept the fingers in his mouth as she moved down to his newly naked chest, biting at the miles of pale skin, leaving a trail of waxy crimson as she made her way to his nipples. She bit at them and toyed at them between her teeth and her tongue. He let out a guttural groan and rocked in his chair. He had began to run his fingers between her legs before she hastily pushed them away.

“This is about you, we can take care of me later.

She carefully unhooked her legs from Steve’s person and stood up, arms folded admiring her handiwork. Steve is sat gasping, his legs splayed open in invite, his cock hard and straining against his trousers. She shucked the jacket from her shoulders leaving the silk shirt beneath it exposed. She whistled and tapped her fingers against the crook of her elbow.

“Shirt and trousers off”

Steve obliged and hastily flung his lipstick stained shirt to the corner of the room. He shimmied out of the trousers and left them in a puddle by the feet of his chair. Peggy sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Steve towards her. He stumbled over and placed the contraption on the pillow of the bed and headed back over to Peggy. He braced his legs either side of her and she ran her hands across and up the vast expanse of his thighs. The muscle warm and hard beneath her fingertips. She moved her hands to the curved angles of his ass, round, full and exactly what she liked in a man. He moaned and rocked against her as her fingers dug into muscle of his pert ass. He rocked against her lap, his leaking cock straining against the white cotton of his underwear.

He arched his back as she dived her hands beneath the material. The feeling of her bare skin on his ass, strong and purposeful almost made him short circuit into his underwear. She placed her hand on the small of his arched back and pushed him forward for a kiss, deep and needy and far filthier than they’d ever taken part in before. Her hands moved through his golden hair, nails digging into his scalp as she pushed him closer into her. He panted into her mouth aching and longingly as he ground his leaking cock into her.

This was all clearly becoming to much for Steve.  He leant  back out of the kiss, mouth smeared with lipstick, lips plump and bitten. She tapped his shoulder for him to remove his heaving body from her, which he does so,clumsily and shakily.

Peggy freed herself from the confines of her pencil skirt and threw it in the general direction of Steve’s shirt. She picked up the black rubber cock from the bed and stepped into the makeshift harness. Steve looked over her his wonderment and lust, probably thinking about how he’d ended up in this situation.

She tied the belts into two secure knots at either site of her hips, “When was the last time you got fucked?”

Steve swallowed as he looked over Peggy, rubber cock attached to her strong feminine figure, his mouth watered and his cock twitched in anticipation, “Gee, I don’t know.”

“I know you do, tell me about it,” she purred as she pulled a tube of Vaseline from the leather bag from before.

“Off, and lie back for me baby boy.” He pulled himself from the confines of his underwear and lied back onto the bed. His leaking cock slapped against his stomach, taught with pressure and want. She lifted his legs up as she leaned in, kissing the insides of his thighs causing his skin to shudder and bump.

“Tell me the story”, she commanded as she slipped the first vaselined finger inside of him.

She crooked it inside of him before carefully adding another finger. She’d never done this to a man before but she figured than men and women couldn’t work too dis-similarly in this regard.

“We were in our apartment in Brooklyn, on the couch. It was a ho- hot day. I was uh, riding Buck-”

She curled the two fingers inside of him, hitting that sweet spot she’d read so much about. He moaned and Bucked against the bed. She moved up to be closer to his face, kissing up his thick pale body as she went.

“You like how his cock felt inside you?” she murmured into the crook of his neck, the heat radiating from him like a coal fire. He nodded between the pants, “Use your words.”

“Y-yes,” he whined as squirmed and rocked on the little bed.

She curled and moved her fingers inside of him, scissoring them to stretch him.

“What do you like about it?”

She finally pushed in a third lubed finger up to the knuckle.

“Fuck-” he cried as her fingers moved in and out of his tight hole, “How his cock fills me up, perfectly, tight-”

She moved down between his legs again and began sucking at his pink cock, leaking and engorged with lust. He squirmed and moved, fucking himself against her fingers. God Steve Rogers really loved getting fucked.

“I’m gonna need you to fuck-” he panted, forcing himself deeper on Peggy’s hand. She grabbed at his pecs and fucked him harder with her fingers causing him to whine low and guttural out into the night. He started to bite at his hand to stifle the moans of pleasure. The last thing they needed was an officer to walk in on them, Peggy Carter knuckles deep into Captain America.

She finally grabbed him by the cheeks, his pink gasping lips pinched between her manicured fingers. “After you do this for me, I’ve been dreaming about the way you look when you suck a cock all day.” After pulling him in for a heated sloppy kiss she pushed him down towards the strap, “I bet you look so beautiful.”

He swallowed down the rubber cock, just as enthusiastically as if it were the real thing. This is why she loved him, he always gave 110%, no matter the situation. He gagged as he took her cock down further, tears collected in his thick dark lashes. He peered up at her, his lips still around the shaft.

“You suck my cock so well baby doll, I wish I could reward you by filling you with cum”

Steve’s eyes rolled and he groaned like all life was exiting his body, like he’d just fulfilled his entire purpose.

“You want me to fuck you?”

He popped off her cocked,“-yeah”

“Ask nicely”

“Peggy please fuck my face.”

He got down from the bed and knelt on the floor. She held onto his hair and fucked in carefully, knowing how awful it was to get cock too deep if you weren’t expecting it. Steve though, could take anything, she’d imagine him to be well practised in this arena, Barnes was a lucky man.

He released the cock from his mouth with a pop. He looked thoroughly fucked out, it was the hottest she’d ever seen him. Until he leaned forward and placed the shaft between his pecs and moved up and down, looking her in the eyes as he did so, the beads of sweat illuminating the curves of his thick chest in the low light of the room. He laughed as he pulled away from her.

Peggy gathered herself after being caught off guard. That was such an assault on her senses she was worried she may never recover, “You laugh but that was so hot Steve.”

“Really?”

“I was about to come and I haven’t even got any feeling in this thing.”

Steve laughed again as she gave the fake cock a playful tap. She pulled him up from the floor back onto the bed and kissed him deeply, running her tongue over his plump bottom lip as they parted.

“On your knees,” she drawled as she covered the cock with the Vaseline.

Steve happily obliged and arched his back for better access. His pert ass caught warm light so perfectly she wanted to take a bite out of it as if it really was a ripe peach.

She ran her lubed fingers over his loosened hole, teasing him with every brush, moving down to his neglected cock and giving it a few pumps, just to see how hard she’d made him. He moaned and stretched his shoulders out on the bed, a cascade of rippling muscle spread out just for her.

“Fuck,” she whispered under her breath. What a sight.

She pressed her cock up to him, teasing at his entrance. She’d no idea if Barnes had been any bigger than this but by the way he’d been enthusiastically fucking himself with his four fingers whilst blowing her, she didn’t think it’d be a problem.

He backed up on to her taking the full length of her cock inside of him, “Holy shit Pegs.”

She began rocking against him, her fingers dug into his hips as anchors. He groaned between thrusts, in a way that she’d never heard a man moan before. The cries of a man being fucked like this was something she was going to take to the grave.

She picked up her pace and Steve shuddered with pleasure every time she hit that special bundle of nerves inside him. She ran her fingers all down his back, gripping at the layers of contorting muscle. As she leaned down, deep inside of him he let out a deep whimper of pleasure.

“You seeing stars and stripes down there Steve?” she grinned.

Before Steve could answer she thrust into him again, deep and satisfying, “Shut- AH - Up!”

“Turn over, I want to see you when I make you come”

Steve flipped over and stretched his arms out over his head, his huge lats splaying out like butterfly wings beneath him. The way he looked now, loose and serene was like something painted by one of the greats, like the secret gay lover of DaVinci. She pulled his hips towards him and he wrapped his thick thighs around her.

She widened his legs again and re-entered him and as she did so he inhaled deeply and bit down onto his lip, grabbing at the pillows and loose sheets as felt the cock fill him up again. He whined high and needy as she thrust in and out of him. His chest turned red and his abs flexed under her touch. He pushed deeply back into her, taking everything he could inside of him. This sight is why she’d always like doing the fucking so much.

“Oh baby, are you gonna come for me?”

Steve leaned forward and held onto Peggy’s forearms as she rocked into him deeper and faster. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss filled with enthusiastic moans. She held his hips higher as he came closer to coming. He moved to grab his cock to finish the job.

“Don’t you dare.”

He did as she commanded and left his cock alone and wrapped his hands in the sheets above him to keep them occupied.

“Come for me Steve,” and if she’d commanded it thick white spurts began to cover Steve’s soft stomach. Steve pulled her in for one last kiss, this time far more tender than the other’s.

“Thank-you,” he resigned, finally relaxed and finally in a state of mind that could get Barnes and the other men rescued.

“You needed that,” Peggy stated as she laid down besides him on the bed, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

He put his arm around Peggy, intertwining his fingers in her dark curls, “I think, it’s all going to be okay tomorrow. I have a good feeling about Bucky, finally”

She peered up at him, catching those baby blues in a completely new light, finally filled with a undeniably foolish amount of hope, “Me too.”

“Pegs,” he sighed so carefully and so softly, Peggy wasn’t sure he’d said the words at all. His now open face was suddenly cast with something that he’d never meant for anyone else to see before,“I love him”

“I know,” the words sank in her throat as she said them. She had always known it.

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering before he spoke,“I love you too.”

“I know,” she grinned up at him, her wonderful Steve “and I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for reading this shameless wish-fulfilment fic. There will be a short epilogue of Steve talking to Bucky about this coming very soon!!!!!!!


	4. Epilogue

“Did you know that Cleopatra used a hollowed out gourd filled with angry bees to pleasure herself? So the story goes at least.” Bucky muttered down to Steve. He’d been riding on his back ever since they’d left the Hydra camp. He’d become so used to the sound of trudging footsteps and the chirps of birds and the smell of iron and dirt and the feel of Steve between his legs it was like he’d never been captured at all.

Steve knew that Bucky didn’t want to talk about what happened any longer, he thinks that talking about it made him so exhausted that he needed to be carried in the first place, not that he minded. He loved the feel of Bucky on-top of him again, warm and alive. Steve turned his head towards Bucky the best he could, “No, why … why would I know that?”

Steve could feel Buck shrug on his back, “People have been finding ways of getting themselves off for years, Lust has been gravely over-looked as one of the world's greatest innovation motivators” 

“Oh yeah, I am aware of that.” Steve grinned thinking back to Peggy and the night they’d shared together. The pinnacle of horny innovation filling him up deep and full.

Bucky cleared his throat. “What does that mean?”

Steve stayed silent, waiting for his best friend to ask again, giving him at least a few seconds to construct an answer.

“ _ Steve _ ” he pressed, his voice low and gravelly. It was the voice that sent shivers ricocheting through Steve’s entire body. 

“ _ Well- _ ”

Bucky checked that the rest of the men were still far behind them and not in ear shot before interrupting incredulously, “I know that tone, are you breaking up with me?”

Steve inhaled the forest air quickly and sharply, and the words that followed were only a choked whistle, “Were we ever dating?”

“Uh, well, do friends suck each other’s cocks?” Bucky asked whilst pulling the helmet of Steve’s head and putting it on his own. 

Steve coughed and thought about what he’d told Peggy, about how he felt about Bucky but now wasn’t the right time to tell him that those years of fooling around had just made him fall in love, like an idiot. “I would have liked to have been told we were dating.”

“Ah I’m joking man! Look how pink your ears are.” Bucky flicked Steve’s ears. Steve’s ears were always the first part of him to go bright red when he got embarrassed. 

“I  _ will  _ drop you Barnes,” Steve grumbled as they walked over a plethora of roots growing into the road. 

“Okay,  _ Well _ what?” Bucked asked again, finally.

“Do you know Agent Carter?”

Bucky whistled loud and clearly, probably too close to Steve’s supersonic hearing for comfort, “Hot Damn.”

“I mean, I wanted to take this new body for a spin but I’m glad someone is making the most of it.” Bucky grabbed at Steve’s pecs playfully before moving his hands back to around Steve’s shoulders for support. 

“You and Peggy are just as bad as each other, I swear,” not that Steve minded, not that Steve minded at all. He wished that they weren’t 100 meters in front a whole platoon of men Steve had just saved so he could take Bucky back into the bushes and teach him a few tricks Peggy had taught him. 

“Have you  _ fucked _ ?” 

“Not, have you been on a date? What’s the chemistry like?” Steve retorts, mockingly.

“It’s me Steve! I’ve been trying to get you laid by someone other than me for years, spill.”

“Yes, we’ve  _ had sex. _ ”

“How’d you like it, oh wait your ears are going red again,  _ I get it. _ ”

Bucky flicked the hood of Steve’s ears again and Steve could feel him punching the air in celebration behind him, as much as Steve loved him, was in love with him he was dangerously close to leaving him on the road to get trampled by the other men. 

He should tell him about what happened with Peggy now, this was probably about the most privacy they were ever going to get until they returned home to their Brooklyn apartment. 

“Buck what’s it called when a woman uses something to fuck a guy?”

Bucky leaned in and placed his head on Steve’s shoulder, his eyes wide with the kind unadulterated euphoria you only get when you inject adrenaline straight to your heart or when your best friend/lover/life partner tells you he’s been having  _ all _ his needs met, by  _ a woman _ , a goddess really. 

“Is this based on experience or are we playing trivial pursuit?” He asked, just to be sure. 

“Just in theory,” Steve coughed, trying to back out of it.

“Your ears do not lie Rogers”

Steve groaned and nodded, “Yeah she fucked me.”

Bucky leaned back away from Steve’s face and didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, “Buck, do you have a boner against my back?”

“There’s something about the sweet taste freedom and the thought of you being absolutely fucked ra-” Steve loosened his grip on Bucky over a puddle,“Okay okay, I’ll keep those thoughts to myself for later. I guess, she’s made up a new kind of sex, Peggy Carter special.”

Steve nodded and patted Bucky on the leg in sexual triumph. 

“You told her about us then?” Bucky asked, his tone slightly worried. 

Yes, Peggy knew about them and wanted to watch them together, join in with them together and everything in between. She even said something about getting to know Bucky one on one in the same way she got to know Steve, ‘ _ if James were amenable to that sort of thing. _ ’

“She guessed.”

“No problems with it? I mean by the sounds of it I’m an inspiration to her -”

Steve shook his head, “Don’t flatter yourself, she’s been doing it to girls for years.”

The poking of Bucky’s cock against Steves back intensified and stuck into the soft spot around his kidneys.

“Can you just calm down?”

Bucky shook his head and tutted like an old sheriff in a bad western, “Hmmm no can do.”

Bucky looked behind them again before leaning forward and kissing the sensitive spot behind Steve’s ear,“You’re going to have to stop talking, or let me fuck you in the bushes-” He paused and quickly pulled his lips away from Steve, “Oh Agent Carter.”

“About that-” Steve started.

“- What? Steve, what?”

“Do you want to join us?” He asked, wishing he had his helmet to cover his ears, “In bed?” Bucky went still on his back “If you still like women.” 

Bucky suddenly jumped down and began jogging ahead of Steve, the helmet on his head swinging side to side as he did so. 

“Hey where are you going?” Steve asked as he caught up with him without having to break a sweat.

Bucky kept his eyes on the road, “I’m running back to camp.”

“Where was that energy before?” Steve smirked as he jogged beside his friend “Also why? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you”

“I was enjoying the ride!” Bucky turned his head towards Steve and grinned that grin that had worked on a thousand people, including him, “And of course i’m still in women you dipshit, it’s called being bisexual, and I’m not offended I’m just trying to get back as fast as I can.”

“Why did everyone know that word other than me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted tumblr but I'm always down to yell and hear feedback, if you wanna get in touch, send me a DM at www.instagram.com/itscaptaindumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing work was inspired by this fic, once you're done with this one go and read it you will not regret it!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000153?view_adult=true


End file.
